


der anfang vom ende

by poppyharris



Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Child Abuse, Unfit Mothers, care system is whack yo, child protective agencies are sad, moving from canada to america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: tiffany beaupré is taken from her home, shoved into care then dropped in bullworth.just normal everyday things.
Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	der anfang vom ende

**Author's Note:**

> i’m bad at summaries

“no! no no, you can’t! she’s my baby! you can’t take her away from me! she’s my baby!” the woman was screaming, scratching at the policeman who was holding her from grabbing the small child in the social worker’s arms. 

“please, miss beaupré, just, don’t make this any harder,” the policeman was desperate to keep anne from attacking agnes. this wasn’t the first time they’d been called to baie-saint-paul, and it wasn’t the first time they’d been called to the beaupre residence. it broke xavier’s heart, another child being taken into care.

“i love her! i feed her! i’m clean now, i’m clean! i swear! she’s so happy. she’s so… she’s so happy,” anne collapsed into xavier’s arms, screaming for the child being placed in the back of the police car. “please, you need to do something! tiffany is my baby! she’s my baby! my…” 

“i’m sorry, ma’am,” xavier whispered, gently lowering anne to the ground. the baby was crying, screaming just as loudly as her mother. agnes held her close, trying to keep her from seeing her collapsed mother. xavier walked away from the shaking, prone body of anne beaupré. climbing into the front of the car, and desperately trying to block out the sound of the baby crying.

child removals were the worst kind of jobs. xavier admittedly let his heart rule over his head in times like this, but he’d been called to the beaupre residence one too many times, and he wasn’t going to return.

* * *

tiffany thérèse beaupré had never known a life outside of canada’s care system. her only relationship with someone in the real world was xavier neff, a police officer that’d known her mother. every time he took tiffany out for a trip into the city, they’d play a game of what they’d do with a million dollars. in reality, they pooled their cents to afford a meal to split between them. but tiffany adored the trips.

and yet, according to the little letter inside the envelope that tiffany was explicitly told not to open, someone had paid for her to attend an american boarding school until she’d turned 18. the letter requested the headmaster not to inform tiffany who had paid for her tuition.

tiffany put the envelope back into her bag, looking out of the window. so this was america. it was more rainy than she’d expected. they seemed to be following the path of some river, with the roads barely interrupted by towns or cities.

“where are you off to, my dear?”

the old woman in the adjoining row smiled at tiffany, who bit her lip. she wasn’t sure how open this part of america was, she’d heard all sorts of horror stories about kids getting beaten up just for sounding foreign. but the old woman seemed nice enough, and had gotten onto the bus fairly closely to the canadian border.

“someone ‘as payed for me to… a’tend a new school, bullworth,” tiffany attempted to explain, her voice sounding tinny as she spoke. god she hated talking to americans.

the old woman smiled nodding. “ah! my son, neil, he works there. i’m actually on my way to see him,” she raised her head to peek out of the windshield, before looking back at tiffany. “we’ll be there very soon, did your mommy or daddy not come with you?”

tiffany immediately paled, looking down. she knew nothing of her parents. xavier had always been vague about her mother, and adamantly insisted he knew nothing of her father. “probably some junkie, tiff. your mother never told anyone who he was.”

the old woman leaned over, placing a wrapped taffy on the seat next to tiffany. “sorry, my dear. i didn’t mean to pry,” she sucked in her teeth, going back to knitting. tiffany reached for it, and quietly unwrapped the slightly melted taffy.

tiffany ached to know who’d paid for her. she’d flat out asked xavier while she was packing, and he’d shrugged tearfully before hugging her close and sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. he wouldn’t be so emotional if he’d paid for her to go.

maybe it was her real father? maybe he was some powerful big shot businessman in america. maybe it was someone randomly picking a name and a school. tiffany sighed as she sucked on the taffy, the empty fields steadily turning into scattered houses. they must be getting closer to bullworth, judging by the amount of mcdonald’s popping up.

it wasn’t exactly what she imagined, the bus steadily coming to a stop outside a large town hall. the walls had a fair amount of graffiti, and she could see a man pissing against the wall down an alley. but, it wasn’t quebec, it was new, and exciting.

tiffany gathered her things, feeling a phantom stab in the chest as she thought of all her worldly possessions fitting in a backpack and a plastic grocery bag. maybe she could get a job here, americans loved their cheap child labour.

the old woman tottered off without a backwards look, leaving tiffany standing there all alone. right. great. this was fine. a bus stop opposite had some kind of crest on the information board, maybe she could hitch a ride.

* * *

after an hour of waiting, tiffany was now standing in front of bullworth academy. 

to be more exact, tiffany was standing outside the locked gates of bullworth academy, desperately trying to get the attention of a tall man picking his nose in front of her.

the clock showed it was 10:12am, which probably meant the students were in class, but still! she needed to get in to enroll so she could go to class too. 

tiffany sighed, taking a step back from the gate. this was shit. 

“oi! what do you think you’re doing out of uniform?! and out of class, too!”

tiffany turned around, smiling widely at the man. “take me to the ‘eadmaster,  _ s’il vous plaît _ !” she shouted back, quickly picking up her bag as he opened the gate. 

“jeeze, fine. c’mon,” the man came up to the gate, throwing one of them open. it hadn’t been locked. jesus, and tiffany was supposed to be smart. she forgot it though, and eagerly bounded after the tall man, looking around her new home. she could make bullworth work, she was sure of it. 

* * *

“so, your benefactor doesn’t want me to reveal who she is,” the headmaster hummed as he read through tiffany’s transfer documents. tiffany kept quiet, staring at the large stuffed animal head behind his desk. she wondered what would happen if she filled it full of eggs and let it rot. she’d never realised how easy it was to fuck with those in power before her new social worker. 

talking of social workers, the headmaster hadn’t mentioned what was going to happen. was he her new official social worker? did she even get one anymore? maybe canada had been sick of her shit and sent her to new england to just stop her from being their issue. 

“ah, so, you’re here until you’re eighteen. now, i’ll have you know that i run a tight ship here. from your social worker’s letter, i can see you’ve been a bit of a prankster at your care home and schools, that stops here. do i make myself clear, miss bopreen?” the headmaster leaned forward, giving the girl in front of him a hard, sizing glare.

tiffany didn’t dare correct his pronunciation of her name. bullworth wasn’t going to be this jolly, happy place that tiffany had been dreaming of. but, no social worker constantly complaining about tiffany not smiling or not trying hard enough to get adopted. no michonne to steal her earrings. new friends, a new town.

tiffany needed to make this work. she couldn’t just go home if she didn’t like it. so she unpacked her suitcase, dressed in a drab uniform and got to work making sure everyone knew exactly who tiffany beaupré was.

**Author's Note:**

> song: der anfang vom ande by nena
> 
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ socials ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
> reddit: zvezdna  
> discord: VoDKa#1999  
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind  
> tumblr: poppystardew


End file.
